What makes you think I like you?
by SGPMM
Summary: Okay a fic that sucks... Oh well what can i do these days? Includes Mishiro in it, for this part, but in thy next chapters it'll have Taiora...maybe.
1. What makes you think I like you?

**A/N** Uh, there are tons of these. But I just felt like writing another one of them got it? Taichi and Sora happens, and Koushiro and Mimi happen, sorry Mimato, or Mimou fans, anyway there aren't much Mishiro, in this. The digiworld thing never happened in this, Mimi, Koushiro, Taichi and Sora are all in the 6th grade.

**What makes you think I like you?**

"Hello students, we will be having an internet project due in a week or two, and I will assign you students into pairs." Mr. Tsuneyoshi said.

"What kind of pairs?" Nao asked out of the quiet crowd.

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Well since you put it that way, boy-girl ones."

The entire classroom fell over and moaned. They all wanted to strangle Nao now.

"Aw, come on I don't want to get cooties!" Taichi said, sarcastically.

Sora pushed him off his seat. The class went into laughter.

"Hey, you bitch!" Taichi got back on his seat.

"That's enough Mr. Yagami. Detention!" An angry Mr. Tsuneyoshi said.

"What, but she made me fall off my chair!" Taichi said pointing to Sora.

"Oh shut up, Taichi!" Sora said.

"Well since both of you seem to get along quite well then, you two will work together." He said.

The classroom full of students went into a laughing fit, and started saying things about Taichi and Sora.

"It's all right, Sora Taichi is not that bad." Mimi said. 

"Easy for you to say." Sora sighed.

"Why?" Puzzled Mimi asked.

"You have every guy drooling after you, and who ever you get hooked up with you will be happy with, and I will be with Taichi, who I hate." 

"Aw, come on, you don't really even know him."

"Well actually I kind of do know him. He's so mean, even at soccer practice."

"What does he do?"

"Well he treats me like I'm nothing, like I'm not even there. If I was the only one who he could pass the ball to when he would be cornered, he would ignore me and try and get out by him self."

"That's mean."

"That's not the only thing he's mean about."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sora, I thought you would have liked to go be partners with him. Every other girl would have killed to be his partner for two weeks."

"Well I think he's a jerk."

"Don't say that in front of the other girls or even him."

"Why, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well it probably would to him, because he is the most popular, 3rd smartest, and cutest guy in our grade! Well uh, but I also don't like him, I like the not so popular, smartest, and to me cutest guy in our grade."

"Who Mimi?" 

She blushed. "I don't want to say."

"Wait smartest, not so popular… hey that's Koushiro!" Sora almost screamed it out.

They classroom zipped their heads to Sora and Mimi, from the teacher's lesson on Iguana's. 

"You like Koushiro?" Toshi asked.

"I think she does." Takemoto said to his friend.

"Hey Koushiro! Someone's in love with you!" Taichi yelled to the busy working Koushiro in the corner. 

This time Mimi got up and hit Taichi with her heavy-duty Trapper.He rubbed his head.

"Hey, it's true!" Taichi said.

Koushiro looked up to see Mimi hurting Taichi. He stayed quiet.

Mimi likes me? Wow, I thought she hated me. I have to do something. But, but I can't… oh well I hope I won't regret saying this… Koushiro thought.

Kou stood up from his seat.

"Hey Taichi! Leave Mimi alone, it is all right if she likes me, because I like her too."

Koushiro said allowed.

Mimi automatically looked at him, and stared. Koushiro felt himself becoming red all over.

"Oh, Koushiro!" Mimi squealed and ran over to him, gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek. He stood there stunned, and put his hand on his cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is a classroom! This is school! This is not a place for you students to act like this. Get back to your seats all of you, and detention everyone!!!" A steam blowing out his head teacher said. 

Everyone groaned and sat back down from dancing around like lunatics.

"That's much better…" The pissed guy said.

"Way to go." Taichi mouthed to Koushiro. He just shrugged and blushed a bit.

"Wow, Mimi, you go girl. And thanks for whacking my partner."

She blushed.

"Now to continue our les-" the bell cut off The Teach.

"Yes!" The classroom echoed with, and other words as all of them left.

"I'm keeping an eye on you four students." He said pointing to Taichi, Koushiro, Sora, and Mimi.

"Whatever man." Taichi left, almost ignoring Mr. Tsuneyoshi.

"What did I do?" Mimi whined.

Koushiro nodded.

Sora accepted what he said, and left with Mimi, who still was whining.

"I don't want to be kept an eye on." She said.

"Oh, you should be happy, you have Koushiro now." Sora said.

"That's right, excuse me Sora, can I go to him?" Mimi said.

"Yeah, go ahead, flirt with your new boyfriend." Sora said about to laugh her head off.

"And why don't you go do that with Taichi, Sora?" Mimi ran off.

"What!?!?!?!?!" An upset Sora said.

**A/N** Sucks, I know… Oh well I tried. Though I will continue this, but you wont get what you think it'll turn into. It won't end up a happy ending.


	2. What makes you think I like you? Part Tw...

**A/N** Continued since August… heh… -_-and I am not a sicko, know that!

"The digiworld thing never happened in this, Mimi, Koushiro, Taichi and Sora are all in the 6th grade."

Well, at least this part is somehow fun…

# 

# What makes you think I like you? Part two

Sora stared (o.O) as Mimi flirted with Koushiro. 

'I'm disgusted.' Sora put on that face of ewww. 'Who would want to do that? We're a bit too young to act like this, or at least I am. . . I guess.' 

Sora stood on the hallway floor, by the lockers, still watching, when she heard a rushing sound coming towards her. She looked back, and saw Taichi playing tag with some other guys. Taichi didn't watch where he was going when he went into Sora and they both fell down. 

"Ooh! Taichi's on Sora! Everyone come and see!" Yamato said and waved for everyone to come and laugh at them.

Taichi and Sora blushed. 

"Get off of me you jerk!" Sora screamed. 

"Sorry Sora, wait! Watch where you are going!" Taichi yelled back and stood up.

"Me! It's you who ran into me!" She screamed with as much force as his yell back. 

"Well watch where you stand then! What were you doing anyway? Right there?" Taichi asked.

"Nothing. Go away!" Sora said and turned away.

"Whatever, bitch." Taichi started to turn around.

"What did you call me?!" Sora turned back and tackled Taichi.

"Oh, you want to play that way, huh! Then take this!" Taichi started punching her back as she did the same.

"Hey, Taichi leave her be, and you don't hit a girl." Yamato said as he tried to get Taichi away from her.

"Well she should leave me alone!" He tried blaming her for his actions.

"Whatever man." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"What do we have now?" The brown haired dude asked.

"We have… gym!"

"All right! What kind of sport?"

"It's a sport you hate… unfortunately…"

"What???"

"This so called game with an orange bouncy ball, and the sport comes from America."

"o.O No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damnit, I hate that game… -_-"

"Oh well… at least we get to see all the chicks in their really short-shorts!" Yamato laughed.

"Heh… whatever player."

"You still don't go for any girls???"

"Nope!"

"Man, that sucks."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yeah, it does dude."

"Leave me alone." Taichi walked towards the locker rooms.

'Hey… wouldn't it be hilarious if Taichi was caught looking at chicks while they were changing in the girls' locker room? And then they'd all scream and hmmm…'Yamato continued to progress in his evil, sinister, joke-like plan by thinking.

"Hey Yamato, are you thinking of something evil?" Jou said as he nudged his bud.

"Uh huh…" He said in thinking mode.

"Ooooh, what?" 

"Ya see the guy with big brown hair?"

"Yamato, that's Taichi!"

"Shh!Something involving girls is going to happen to him."

"Like…?"

"Haha! You will see my friend of four eyes!"

"Huh? o.O " 

"Nothing four-eyed-dude, now watch what will happen to the dude with big brown hair."

Yamato snuck upon the unsuspecting Taichi, and made sure that when he'd push him to the left, he'd wind up going through the girl's door to their changing room-place and then all the fun events would come.

With unawareness, Taichi didn't expect Yamato to pop up by side.

"Stop!!!" Yamato yelled.

"What??????" He stopped right in front of the girls locker room.

"Perfect!" 

He grinned evilly, and gave a hard and strong attack of a push and "BAM!" the door smacked open, and Taichi stumbled backwards inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the girls screamed.

He tripped over some shoes and fell on his back.

As he looked to the ceiling then to the screaming he saw a lot of half nude bodies of chicks.

"Cool…" He said, as he looked at all the shirtless-with-only-a-bra-on-girls trying to cover themselves.

Out of all of them, he had his eyes placed on Sora.

She looked as if she were to kill him at that moment.

Some of the girls who were dressed in their gym shorts took shoes, hairbrushes, and garbage pales to smack him.

"Hey! Stop! I didn't come in here on purpose!" He tried defending his face and blocked their attacks.

"Uh….huh… and like, we're supposed to believe that crap?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Yeah right! Get out! Get out, out, out!" They yelled.

"Nah, I think I rather stay…" He mumbled.

"Sicko!!!" They screamed, some started kicking him now.

"Get him out!! Anyone!!" The yells went on and on, and everyone, even outside that room started to hear them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I bet he's enjoying himself, since he's not even coming out!!"Yamato heard all the loud commotion even by just standing a few meters away from the event.

"You mean?" Jou looked from the laughter to the screaming and then understood.

"Think." The blonde said through his laughter.

"Oh!!!!!!!! Yeah! That's cool, and a funny idea!" He said.

"Yup." Yamato started coughing and laughing at the same time.He almost seemed as if he was coughing.

"Hey, calm down!" 

"I c-can't! It's so funny!"

"Hey, hey, hey!!! What's going on over here??" The principal (Uh oh…heehee..) said.

"Hahahahehehe… ahem! Sir, I think one of our fellow students here at this Academy has been checking out the chicks in the locker room." Yamato said, in a respective way.

"Ah… who might this fellow be?" He said and watched the door that hid all the girls' screams.

"Well, I am not sure, but I think it was the brown-haired guy that gets in trouble a lot."

"Hmm… that can only be Taichi… God damn that kid."

"What sir?" Yamato heard the cuss word.

"Nothing, get back to your class, I'll deal with this situation."

"Ah, you will help sir?"

"Yes!"

"Ah… okay… go ahead sir, no one is stopping you."

"Yes, now, go back to your business, as I take care of this one." The stupid Principal headed to the girls' door.

'Bad idea, sir…' He thought.

When the door flung open he saw the half-dressed girls and the boy laying on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all stared in terror and embarrassment at the intruding Principal.

"Calm down girls!! I just need to get Taichi out!"He closed his eyes and started to feel his way around.

"Hey! You jerk! That was my ass you just felt!!!" One of the girls hit the principal and scurried away.

"Ow!!! Sorry miss! Taichi get out now! Stop this inappropriate sexual harassment now!"

Taichi stood up and walked around, so the principal wouldn't get him. "Hey, I'm not the one doing the harassment though!" He said back.

"That's it! You're suspended from this school! We have to get out of this room!" The stupid principal said.

"Fine, I'm done checkin' out the ladies here anyway.." He winked at some of them.They looked disgusted and out of all was Sora, who was flustered with redness and anger at the same time.

'Why's Sora looking so red?' Taichi watched her for a bit until he was suddenly kicked out.

Author's Notes: To be continued!! And no I am not a sicko… heh… but that'd be cool wouldn't it?Well, I don't think the female-readers would agree that much, but to me that rocks!! Well, to be continued sometime soon…. Less than the time between now qnd August at least.


	3. What makes you think I like you? Part Th...

**A/N** Continuation of this was-perverted fic.But this part is not too bad it's more of a TAG with HIDE-N-GO-SEEK (renamed to HIDE-N-GO-LOOK-FOR-DA-CLARINET!)Heh, yeah, this chapter's to do with a certain clarinet that belongs to someone and don't think these events didn't happen once before.They happen, lots of times, because, TONS OF PEOPLE ARE PRANSTERS!^_^

I needa candy cane…yum!

# 

# What makes you think I like you? Part three(THE CLARINET INCIDENT!)

"What the ::beeped by the secretary:: in God's name were you doing in there????"The steam-blowing-out-of-his-head Principal yelled which soared through the halls and made all the little kindergarteners shiver with fright.

"Shh! Sir!Think of the children, please…" The secretary whispered as she poked her little, four-eyed (think glasses) head through the marginal space between the door and the wall.

"Yes, I will take note of that." 

"Geez, this guy's boring me to death.." Taichi muttered as he was drifting into sleepy-ness.

"Hey! You listen to me now! This is a very serious matter indeed, and therefore you shall be severely punished for those in-human actions of yours!"He said in a puff of oxygen.The big, plump man stood with his fat belly growing titanic, and his cheeks bursting with red anger.His ruffled mustache twitched back and forth and he shook his head with disappointment in him.

"I will be suspended, won't I?"Taichi asked quite casually.

"Well, I don't know, you're the first of all the immature students to invite themselves into the girl's change room.This is quite a situation indeed."The old geezer of a principal went into thought."Since no real, damage, humiliation, or much harassment took place, I suppose I can still let you attend school.But if that is - - tried - - once - - more, you will pay the very bad circumstances." He pointed his index finger at Taichi and made himself clearly clear.

Yagami-san nodded his head wearily."Uh huh."

"Now, return to your class and remember it!"Acknowledging Taichi to go and be off.

"Sure, whatever…" He left the office and made his way to his classroom.

Automatically, Taichi was back to fooling around. As he passed some of the other classrooms and was able to be seen through the door's windows, he would often stick his tongue at the instructors teaching and they'd become outraged while the kids laughed.Making the faces of wacky aliens or other humorous expressions, every classroom with kids went into a laughing fit.He finally stopped at his classroom and opened the door quite slowly.

Momentarily, they were taking a test and everyone was quiet, and as the eerie door creaked open with caution, everyone spotted Taichi but the teacher.Some started cracking up, as the teacher still hadn't noticed!He slowly picked up the garbage pale full of yucky leftover lunch, paper, and regular garbage and tiptoed toward the unsuspecting victim.Flipping the pale vertically and with speed barraging the teacher on the head, he dashed from the spot and ran behind some of the girls who were giggling.

"What???!!!!"Banana peels are hanging from his head, shredded paper sliding off his shirt, and some gooey substance hanging from his face caused the class to be disrupted (of course!) and all cracking up into laughter and glee pointing and falling off chairs. 

"Who did this!!!??? I demand to know right now this instant!" (Don't teacher's sound an awful lot as if principals?)His fist pounded on the fake wood teacher's desk.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Was their response.

"He did."A party-pooper Sora said as she pointed right in front of her to Taichi.

"Well, I knew it had to be him out of all rascals!"

The classroom fell silent and dull, as all the backs turned and the chairs croaked, all eyes eyeing Sora in an angry way.

"You're gonna pay, bitch." Taichi said with the fiery fuming. She ignored him resulting in him getting more irritated.

Customary events happened now Taichi received the usual 15-minute yells, and the "YOU-GET-A-DETENTION!" shout, added with the nice delight of getting hit upon with a teacher's stick. (think Asia!)

Then, the greatest time of day rolled and rolled along the school's schedule.It happened to be called "lunch" and everyone got to go to the cafeterias and eat!Though, Taichi wasn't eating despite he had a grand lunch.Focused on Sora, he was planning one of a lot of pranks he were to play on her.Evil as he was, he was to be successful. 

"Hey man, you're not eating your lunch dude."Yamato said.

"I don't care, I'm trying to think of something…" He pondered on.

"Ah, I see.Which girl are you trying to go out with?" 

"What?? No!! I hate girls!They're stupid bitches!"

"You mean you hate your mom and sister?" 

"Except them!"

"You mean you hate your aunts and girl-cousins?"

"Except them too."

"You also hate your grandmothers???" 

"NO!!! I hate Sora!!!!" 

"Ah, Sora I see.Nah, you don't stand a chance with her. She'll never go for someone who tortures her gender."

"-_-I said I HATED her, not wanted to go out with her!"

"Whatever man, what were you thinking about then?"

"Well, doesn't she participate in band and plays clarinet?"

"What're you going to do with the clarinet when she gets out from band practice?"

"You almost read my mind, well I'm going to go over to her table and just… hang around for a bit and while they're bickering over some messed up manicure or whatever they dispute over, I'll take Sora's clarinet without her noticing that it's gone and hide it somewhere in the school."

"I see.Cool idea man."

"Thanks, well I'll go over there now, she's started to eat her lunch with her friends already. Bye!"Taichi got up and walked over to the table.Unexpectedly, they all saw him and went into bewilderment.

"Like-what are you doing here?" Mimi snottily said.

"Hey, what's up girls?"Taichi took a swift seat next to Sora.

"Uh… nothing…" Someone said as all the others watched him with suspicious eyes.

"Please go away Taichi, you are annoying enough and we really don't want you here." Sora said.

"Nope." 

"Ugh…" The girls groaned.

A few tables away, the angry athletic team of the school was getting jealous that the girls surrounded Taichi while they weren't."Look at the pathetic sap, if he can be with girls and survive, we can be with them as well and be even better!" One of the buff captains said.

"Yeah, lets go over there so he'll stop hogging all of them!"They agreed and a few of them "gathered their courage" and went over.

"Oh great!" Was said sarcastically, "… more stupid boys to join."

"Hey, we're not stupid!"The group said.

"Leave us alone!"All the girls started paying attention to the guys who just came over to notice what Taichi was doing.

As Sora was not guarding her clarinet under the table, Taichi bent down and slowly slipped it out of her reach and hid the case in a sports jacket he had on.Stepping out, he scurried away and sprinted somewhere.

Running to her homeroom as fast as he could, he got there and placed the case on her desk, then he went back out and to the lunchroom again.He sat back down at his table and took his breath.

"Hey, what'd you do with her clarinet?"

"I put it in the bathroom."

"Where?"

"The one on the 6th grade wing."

"Which bathroom?"

"The girls one."

"Hey!!! Taichi!! Where did you put my clarinet??"Sora stormed towards him.

"I didn't take it!"He put on the "I'm innocent" face and didn't expect her to believe it.

"No, seriously, I mean it, where is my clarinet??"

"Uh… no wheres!"Taichi got up and ran for the 6th grade wing.

Mimi, Koushiro, Yamato and Sora all followed Taichi.

"Where are you going!?"Sora said as she ran after him.

"Haha! You'll never find it!!" He laughed as he started to jog back wards through the hallway.

"Taichi give it back now!!" She kept on following."Where is it??" She was about to look in the girls' bathroom when Yamato stopped her.

"No! Don't go in there!" He tried defending the false place.

"Ah hah! So it's there!"She went in and looked around.

"I flushed it down the toilet!" Taichi claimed.

She stared at him in no patience."Where is it Taichi!!!!!!!!!!!?????????"

"No wheres!"Taichi said and disappeared as he raced back to the lunchroom.

"Follow him!"She pointed out, as there now obviously was no clarinet around the bathroom of the girls.

They spotted him at his table sitting as if a duck waiting for its death.The angry girls surrounded him and kept on ordering Taichi to say where it was, but ha! It never worked.He managed to get up and start running away, Sora was determined now and got to tug on the back of his shirt every so often when she almost, but didn't, catch up to his pace.

"Look Taichi, this isn't funny anymore, I want it back!"She screamed.

"All right, all right, it's in the second grader's girls' bathroom."

"O.O YOU PUT IT IN THERE???"

"…Yup!" He lied.

"Oh my Gosh, what did you do with it!!" She ran from him and her pals went into that bathroom to search.

Heh, their search turned to be fruitless!

Now even steam was blowing from Sora's head, she wouldn't tolerate anymore of Taichi's "ridiculous immature act."

"WHERE IS IT????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"DING, Ding, ding, ding…" The school bell rang; lunch stood at the point of being over, and Sora still didn't have her clarinet.

"If you don't give me it back, I will tell the lunch aids." Sora said.

"What are they supposed to do?"

She sighed seeing no one could punish Taichi enough for anything he did."Can I just have it back please?" She entreated.

"Nope!" He smiled.

"How can you even smile!?"

"Good bye!"He left her and went to his own homeroom.

"Wha….?" She questioned to no one in particular. 

Now she was really pissed off, and her day had been a wreck and there were still two lousy periods of school left!

As she entered her classroom she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth dropped to the bottom of the floor, eyes widened to the edge of her face, menacing crimson eyes burning with so much frustration, taking in a deep breath, she stared at her beloved clarinet sitting unharmed on her desk!

"TAICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her scream sounded as if an opera singer's voice, her shrill vibrated through the walls, and a chill of satisfaction for the day reached Taichi's mind.

Author's Notes: To be continued!! Not very well written I must say, but ah wells!Writing these stories are very entertaining and it makes me seem as if I'm a psycho, heh, I'll do my depressing fics another time again, I'm on a CANDY-CANE high!(Are you sure dat stoff isn't crack dude?)heh…. 


End file.
